Learning how to say Goodbye
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Lisa accepts Lucas' proposal. What will happen from that moment till the Big Day? What will be Wilson's reaction? And what about House's?
1. Chapter 1

That's another of my stories. I wrote it in Italian last year and I now decided to translate it into Eglish with SammiMD's help. Hope you'll enjoy the story.

-Sissi

* * *

"**Learning how to say Goodbye"**

**Chapter 1**

_Tell__ing Wilson_

Lisa Cuddy entered the Oncologist's office without knocking.

"House, when will you learn how to knock?"  
"Well, if you're busy I'll come back later"  
Wilson looked up in surprise. "Cuddy, I'm sorry. I thought it was House. He's usually the one that doesn't knock, not you..."  
"That's alright..."  
"You wanted to tell me something?"

Cuddy's hand went to the doorknob, contemplating escaping before he could ask her any more questions.

"Er, no ..."  
"Ok. So…do you want to tell me why you're here?"  
"I'm sorry I forgot that I have a somewhere else to be..."  
"Lisa?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did he ask you to marry him?"

Cuddy looked at him. He didn't know how to interpret the expression on her face. Was it surprise? Maybe shock? Could it possibly be fear?

"How ... how do you know?"  
"Maybe because you're trembling like a leaf? Or, maybe because you have the ring on your finger?"

Cuddy covered the ring with her other hand.

"Don't you tell him!"  
"Tell who, House? No, this is up to you. I have stopped passing messages to him for you."

Cuddy was closing the door behind her when she turned back to the doctor behind the desk.

"James, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"  
"You're the one who has to know if this is right or terribly wrong. I'm not the one that can decide that."  
"You know what? You're starting to act like House. You two spend too much time together."  
"Do you want to know what I really think?"

The Dean of Medicine gave him a quick nod.

"You should think twice before saying yes to Lucas' proposal. You have to be really sure of what you feel. I think you already know what I mean. Are you really in love with him, or are you just looking for a replacement to keep my cynical and misanthropic best friend at bay?"  
" Wilson, I'm not changing my opinion about you and House - you two spend too much time together."

_Telling House_

Lisa Cuddy walked into the Diagnostic Department that night. She saw House sitting at his desk sleeping. She turned on her heel, about to leave, when he stopped her.

"Dr. Cuddy, what a pleasure to see your ass just as I wake up!"

Cuddy smiled before turning to admonish him with her "I have power and you don't" tone. "Dr. House, don't you think that making those kinds of comments to your boss at work might be inappropriate?"  
"We know both that I'm the one in control here!"  
"Yeah, whatever you want to believe!"  
"Anyway, nice ring."

For the umpteenth time her hand went to cover the ring on her finger. Cuddy turned back to the doorway but was stopped again by his voice.

"So, when did he propose?"  
"Last month..."  
"Well, when is the 'big day'?"

In addition to drawing quotation marks in the air, House said that phrase in an odd manner, his lips apart and eyes staring at the ceiling, dreamily lost.

"10th of June. It's the first Saturday that Lucas doesn't have to work."  
"Wow, good for June 10th."  
"Thanks. I think I should probably go now."  
"Ok..."

Cuddy approached the door again, but this time no one stopped her. Instead she stopped by herself, and with her hand still on the doorknob she turned around.

"House..."  
"I'm happy for you Lisa..."  
"Thanks..."

She whispered the last word, but stopped before continuing what she wanted to say to him. It would create too much chaos between them. Chaos had already existed between them for 20 years. But despite that, for the last year their relationship had strengthened. She didn't want to lose that now.

* * *

_ Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps, here we are with chapter 2. Thanks to SammiMD for beta-ing. We still have 3 chapter till the end.

Let me know what you think about this story :)

-Sissi

* * *

"**Learning how to say Goodbye"**

**Chapter 2**

_Wilson__'s POV_

"She's getting married and you knew it!"  
"Hello House, I had a lovely day today thanks for asking. And you?"

House entered, slamming the door and throwing his backpack against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Cuddy said she wanted to do this herself..."  
"And you, for once in your life, you kept a secret?"  
"House ..."

At that moment the door of the guest room slammed even harder. I could hear the cabinet doors open, the hurried footsteps of House and finally the sound of something being dragged.

"House what the hell are you doing?"  
"I thought it would have been clear. I'm going back to my apartment. I no longer need to live here with my guardian angel hovering over me!"  
"House, you can't always react like this!"  
"Like what?"  
"Running. Whenever you're confronted with a problem that concerns you closely, you run away"  
"Right now I'm running away from your inability to cook and the fact that you blow-dry your hair in the morning ... but your conclusion is acceptable to me ..."

That said, he picked up his small suitcase and started toward the door.

"House, how are you going to manage to get to your apartment?"  
"You know, Wilson, there are these hireable cars called taxi!"  
"Wait, I'll give you a lift."

I grab my coat, close the door and head downstairs to the car. The car trip was a silent journey. Finally his apartment block came into sight. We'd been back once since House had gotten out of Mayfield. Everything was in the same place we'd left it. A heavy layer of dust covered everything, including his beloved piano.

I decide to simply stay in the car, while House stepped up to the green door. I stayed there until the door closed behind him. I restarted the engine and headed home. For the first time in months I was going home to an empty house. The disorder of House was something I was going to miss.

_House's POV_

Is this really what I need, coming back to live alone in a house with too many memories? I need to clarify all my thoughts, all the feelings and all the memories of the last year. I throw the suitcase against the wall and the memories become more vivid. When I approach the piano I have a perfect image in my mind of every single second of that dream, faded to disappointment and resentment. I can see Cuddy approaching me. I can smell her perfume. I don't want to relive this nightmare, but something leads me to watch the scene again. I can smell her perfume even stronger, a feeling of warmth in my chest, and my mind wanders in search of meaning. I can see a light. But what the heck is going on?

Someone knocks on the door and wakes me from this nightmare. I realize that I wasn't sleeping. I was awake and, as so often before, I was sitting at my piano playing.

I get up and open the door to find Cuddy standing in front of me.

"May I come in?"

I hesitantly let her in. I'm still shaken from the flashback I just had. Cuddy comes in and sits on the couch, as I slowly walk back toward my piano.

"Why are you here?"  
"Wilson told me that you discussed..."  
"The fact that he kept your secret till the end?"  
"Yes..."

The only thing I can do right now is to continue to play the melody that has haunted me for so long - a serenade fast and slow, bittersweet. A serenade written just for her, that I have kept hidden for months. And now, without her knowledge, she is listening with her eyes closed, capturing every note. And when it ends, she looks a bit puzzled.

"Too bad it's over. It's beautiful. Did you compose it?"  
"Yes ..."

I take the score and gave it to her.

"You can keep it. Even Lucas can play the piano ..."  
"Thanks ..."

She walks towards the door without looking at the pieces of paper in her hands. She opens the door and steps out of the room into the hall, stopping before closing the door. She turns back and looks at me.

"You need to clean this place..."  
"Yeah ..."  
"Goodnight, House."  
"Goodnight, Cuddy."

_Cuddy's POV _

It's been less than a month since that night at House's place and we still haven't exchanged a single word. We avoid each other every day. I hide in my personal fortress, my office, completing documents and pretending to be surprised when someone from his team comes down to ask me about their boss' behaviour. He solves his cases in the longest amount of time possible in order to avoid having to see me. He doesn't speak with me, he's not asking permission for bizarre procedures or dangerous treatments like he used to. Even this task he has assigned to his team.

Lost in my thoughts I suddenly realize that Wilson is in my office.

"Hey, Lisa, are you okay?"

"Oh! Hello! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Is there a problem?"

"Medical problem? No. Personal problems? I think there are way too many."  
"Yeah ..."

"Have you spoken with House?"  
"We do not need to have another discussion. I think we've already said everything ..."  
"I don't think you..."  
"Can we change the subject?"  
"Sure. How are the wedding preparations going?"  
"Well, I'm running a little behind with everything. Lately I've had more work to do than time to do it in. Thankfully my sister is giving me a hand."  
"And the dress, have you already chosen?"  
"Yes, I have. Yesterday I took the afternoon off and I picked one out. It's..."  
"No, don't. I want this to be a surprise."  
"Ok ... but is ..."

"No Lisa! Please..."

Wilson can always make me smile again. Sometimes it feels like he is the only true friend I have here.

"I think I should go back to my job. Cancer won't find a cure by itself."  
"Yeah..."

Wilson is about to leave my office, but I stop him before he can reach the door.

"James, you ... would you walk me down the aisle?"

The look of shock on Wilson's face almost makes me laugh, but I manage to restrain myself.

"Wow, Lisa. That's a pretty big thing you're asking me! Are you sure?"

"Yes, but only if you're sure you want me to. If you are too busy you can always say no ..."  
"Sure, yes ..."  
"So that's a yes, you'll walk me down the aisle?"  
"Yes. Can I hug you now?"

Wilson is so sensible at times.

_W__ilson's POV_

I'm in my office and House is sitting in front of my desk fiddling with his game-boy.

"Hey Cancer-Fighter. What did Cuddy ask you?"

"She asked me to walk her down the aisle ..."

"Oh. Ok."  
"Ok? Your best friend will walk the woman you love down the aisle. She's about to marry another man, and all you can say is ok?"

"Wilson, why do you always make everything so complicated? For the first time in my life I act like a mature person. I'm leaving the last twenty years behind me. I'm trying to accept that she is with Lucas and not with me. I've been an idiot for twenty years and I have to pay the consequences."  
"Wow! That's a great step forward. You've always said that people can't change, but ..."

"No. I used to say that people will never change, only the situation changes. People simply need to accept the situation and try to live with it."

House never ceases to amaze me. When all his plans go downhill, he still manages to find a new solution. One thing surprises me the most: all this time he never let go his grip on Cuddy. He had always behaved like a child who wants to hold on to his favorite toy. But now he has given up. For the first time in his life he has surrendered to a situation which he can't escape from.

"I hope you don't mind me walking her down the aisle."  
"No. She wants you to do it and you're her best friend. I can't lay sole claim to you. You can't always take my side. Cuddy wants the perfect wedding and that involves you ..."  
"Thanks ..."  
"You're welcome. I'm going to go now..."  
"Ok"

As House is leaving Cuddy's words come to mind. "House, wait. Did Cuddy talk to you at your place some time recently?"  
"Yes, when I returned to my apartment. Why?"  
"I know that you haven't spoken since then. You need to talk to her."  
"We haven't talked for a good reason. What can I possibly say?"  
"Tell her the truth. Tell her everything!"  
"Everything? The last time I told her what I felt we were at that medical conference and she ran away from me, and it turned out she was shacking up with Lucas. The first time I told her how I felt it turned out to be a hallucination. Need I say more?"  
"Sorry ..."

"I'm sorry Wilson. I'm trying ..."  
"I know. You should probably go back to work."  
"Yeah. Hey, Wilson, try not to stumble while walking arm in arm with Cuddy, ok?"  
"I'd only stumble if someone places a stick between my feet."  
"Don't worry, I won't. Not on Cuddy's wedding day."

He turns to leave, closing the door behind him. I try to put some order to the paperwork on my desk, thinking about what we'd just discussed.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Learning how to say Goodbye"**

**Chapter 3  
**

_April 10 _

_House's POV _

Abba began to ring throughout the study.

"This is the voice of Dr. House. If you are Wilson, leave me alone. Otherwise leave a message after the beep. Beep"  
"House, you're not going to fool me with that again. I know it's not the machine."

"Wilson, how can I make your life hell today?"

"We need to talk!"  
"I'm listening ..."  
"This is not something that we can talk about on the phone!"  
"I know you have same-sex tendencies, so I'd prefer it if we can talk on the phone ..."

"I'm not kidding. 5pm on the roof of the hospital ..."

"Wilson is everything, ok?"

"5pm on the roof."

What did Wilson have in mind? Hopefully it wasn't going to be another one of his speech on ethics and the fact that one of his patients died again.

_Cuddy's POV_

"Cuddy, we have to talk about your wedding."  
"Ok. Give me five minutes and I'll be in your office"  
"I'm on the roof of the hospital ..."  
"What are you doing on the roof?"  
"It's the only place where House won't bother us. He will have already thought of plans to sabotage your dress or your shoes."  
"Ok. I'll be there in 5. Are you ok?"  
"Yes."

What the hell does Wilson have in mind? Why does he want to meet on the roof of the hospital to talk about my wedding? He's right though, House will never think we're up there. But I feel like we're not being honest with him. House seems to have abandoned any idea of sabotaging preparations for my marriage, and I'm grateful for that.

I glance at my watch and continue to check over documents for a liver transplant tomorrow. I can't concentrate so I get my coat and climb to the roof.

"Wilson it's 5:05! You're late!"  
"House? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Cuddy? I could ask you the same question."  
"Wilson said he had to talk to me."  
"That little bastard manipulator."  
"House, tell me what's going on."

"He told me the same thing. 'House we must talk. Meet you at 5 on the roof'. It seemed strange, but I didn't think he was planning anything like this."  
"Yeah, we should both just go back to work. Or…we could try to talk about us."  
"Cuddy, there is nothing to clarify ..."  
"Oh yes we do. It's been two months since we talked and those were the two ugliest months after your return from Mayfield."  
"I have nothing to say ..."  
"So let me speak."

House didn't answer but let Cuddy begin her speech. They sat on the edge of the wall and stared at the sky until she began to speak.

"It's been more than twenty years since we first meet, and we've never been able to get along. I don't understand if it's because we are too complicated for one another or if we are incapable of having a relationships at all. We have had other stories, with other people and some of them seemed to last. We could manage our relationships for a short time, but I couldn't keep going like that. And now I'm going to marry a person who I met just last year. I don't know if I am in love, if I'm doing it just so I don't have to spend the rest of my life alone, or if I'm doing it for Rachel. I can count on my fingers every time I have fought with him. With you I need a computer to keep a record of them all. But when we yelled at each other I felt a lot better. Your jokes and your impossible demands fill my day. It's not a bad thing; they give me something to distract me from the tediousness of my day. I need the distraction you provide."

Cuddy stood up to leave, but House's voice stopped her.

"I've always thought I'm not capable of having a relationship with someone, especially after we met. In the recent months I tried to stay as far away from you as possible, for fear of creating the biggest chaos I ever have. I'm trying to behave maturely, but you and your conversations with Wilson have made it all even more complicated. The only thing I can do is let everything go. I have to overcome the crush that I've had on you that lasts a lifetime. Like you said, that boat sailed long ago."

House has reached the roof access door, and Cuddy stares at him as he looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"The piece you played on the piano, it was a serenade to me wasn't it? That night, when you gave me the score, it was my serenade?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me."  
"House, will you come to my wedding?"  
"I don't want to ruin the happiest day of your life." He said quietly and stepped through the door, letting it swing shut behind him.

_And with that you have removed all my certainties. __Everything I thought solid and strong, you made it all collapse._


	4. Chapter 4

This is an EXTRA SAD chapter. Get ready with tissues and a lot of chocolate.

* * *

"**Learning how to say Goodbye"**

**Chapter 4: The Wedding. House POV**

The wedding march begins to resound throughout the church. The guests get up and slowly turn to the wooden door. And when it opens, the smiles on their faces let my imagination run free to picture you.

I'm hidden in the most remote part of the church, hoping that you will not see me, hoping not to make you sad on your wedding day.

Today I'm not wearing my usual jeans and un-ironed shirt. I'm wearing a tuxedo, but you'll never know this. Even the guests won't see it, because I plan on leaving before you can say the two words that will end everything.

While I see you moving forward with that wonderful dress I think what a lucky man Lucas is. Wilson is next to you, accompanying you down the aisle. I laugh because he is more nervous than you. You look forward impassively. Wilson looks rather uncertain, as if he can make you think about going back. But you give him a little nudge, and he returns his gaze to the altar where Lucas awaits you.

I do not know if you're making the right choice, but I hope you're happy with him. I hope you can have your own family, the family that you have wanted for your entire life.

And every single step you take towards the altar makes the memories come to my mind, more vivid than ever.

I am an idiot, I know. I've spent the last twenty years hiding from you, secretly following you, sabotaging you whenever I could without being overly malicious. And for all these years we have done nothing but build a wall between us, between the past and the present and the future. We must admit to ourselves that we broke through the wall a couple of times. All the times that we have spent together, I think I will miss them all. Well, I'll miss you. I would never admit it to anyone, but I took the biggest step: I admitted to myself.

Now Wilson is kissing your hand. He walks down from the altar and sits with the other guests. I can see his tears. I laugh to myself again - he's too emotional. I think he would have been better off if he'd been born as a woman. I haven't even told him that I am here. I have kept it a secret from everyone: I said that I would never come to the wedding and that I would leave after we lost our chance. Oh god! I'm pathetic. Mayfield has made me become emotional! Well, maybe it's not that bad. I've learned so many things over the years that I had never been taught in all my years of study. I know how to love someone, I realized my mistake, I deleted a part of my life and now I'm redoing part of it. And I'm losing you. This time it's forever.

You are at the altar and the most amazing thing is to watch you in that beautiful dress. Well, even without that dress you're beautiful. I impassively watch the priest and your future husband. You don't look happy. I haven't even seen you smile. Give me a sign; tell me that you're happy, that we are not making the greatest mistake of your life. I need you to do something. I need you to let me leave this place with the certainty that you're happy and you do not need me anymore.

It's time for the rings. Rachel has just started walking, accompanied by your sister, bringing the rings. I can still see Wilson, comforting your mother. She weeps with joy for this moment in your life. But you do not cry or smile. Who knows what is going through your head.

Rachel finally reaches you. Julia takes the rings and puts them on the table next to you. He takes your hand and, while expressing his love, he slips the ring on your finger. Now you're taking his ring from the table. I get up and walk outside the church. I don't want to see the scene happening behind me. I want to go out and avoid this thing. I realize it's a bit masochistic on my part to be here. I open the door and go out, just in time not to hear you speak your vows. I walk along the corridor to where Nolan is waiting for me.

I'm leaving again. You don't need me anymore. Since I've known you were getting married I'd wondered how I would live afterwards. I considered various options: returning to Mayfield, moving to another state, I also thought about suicide. I tried but I failed.

"Can we stop by the hospital for a minute?"  
"Of course Greg."  
"Thanks."

We climb into the car and go to the hospital. I walk past the automatic doors and into your office. I leave a letter for you, hoping that you'll read it and not throw it in the trash.

_Lisa __  
__All your nightmares are gone. Now begins your new life._

_Unless this is not the life you want. _

_House_

_P.S. Your dress was fabulous. You're beautiful. __  
_  
Nolan approaches me.

"Are you sure?"  
"No ..."  
"I can wait as long as you need me to. Take all the time you want or need..."  
"I'm ok. I have to leave."  
"Why do you want to go back to Mayfield?"  
"It's the first place that came to my mind."  
"Greg ..."  
"No. I have to go back there."  
"I'll ask my question again: are you sure about this whole thing?"  
"No."  
"Ok. I'll wait for you in the car."

I look at your desk, the one I brought here with your mother's help. At least you'll remember me. I look at the photos you have framed. I take a picture of you and Rachel. I hope you don't mind.

I leave your office for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter after the epilogue that will be up tomorrow morning (Italian time). Anyway...for the first part I still recommend tissues and lots and lots of chocolate...

_Last thing to say... get ready for some Huddy stuff in the end..._

Thanks to SammiMD for beta-ing this story! Love ya! :)

Lemme know what u think! ok?

* * *

"**Learning how to say Goodbye"**

**Chapter 5: The Wedding. Cuddy's POV**

I'm here, standing at the entrance of the church. I am all alone with my thoughts. I think and rethink about what I'm about to do. Wilson joins me and, while the door is still closed in front of me, embraces me. We look at each other for a few minutes. We don't say anything, just look into each other's eyes.

Someone is calling. Wilson stands to my right, takes my arm and for the last time speaks.

"Lisa, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

I watch him, trying to warn him with my eyes, but it's useless. I would end only in tears.

"Don't do this James ..."

Now I'm crying. He dries my tears and remains silent, while the wedding march begins to play in the church. The doors open and I hear the sound of chairs moving gently, the rustling of clothes and the whispering of the guests as I step onto the long red carpet that will lead me to the altar.

And among the hundreds of delighted looks, I do not see yours. You didn't come, did you? I was hoping you'd understand. I was hoping you'd come here on the day that is supposed to be the most beautiful day of my life. I was hoping to see your eyes, your hair still uncombed, to catch a hint of your smell and the sound of your cane. It's been two weeks since our conversation on the rooftop. Two weeks that you've been avoiding me. Two weeks in which I'd see you come into the hospital, glance into my office, and then keep walking without stopping.

I smile to the guests, while inside I keep wondering if this is right or terribly wrong. Wilson looks at me sidelong. I think he knows what I'm thinking about. Or rather _who_ I'm thinking about.

This was supposed to be the best day of my life. I have the perfect wedding, the one every single woman on this planet wants to have. I have the white dress, my husband-to-be in a tuxedo, and my daughter who is looking more angelic than she has any other day. Not to mention the hundreds of flowers scattered around the church. There are my parents. My mother cannot hold back tears, and my sister is there at the altar with my baby.

And while I keep walking He looks at me, smiling. The more I look at him, the more I think about you. More and more I think about you, and I want to get away from this place. With all my strength I'm holding back my tears and trying to maintain control of my irrational side.

Now I'm at the altar. Wilson lets me go and kisses me on the cheek. I turn toward him, toward my future husband and the impulse is to get far away from him and closer to you. Maintain control, that's what I have to do. I try to stay focused on the celebration, but I can not keep you out of my mind. The day of my wedding to another person and all I can think of is you. This is ridiculous. I can guess how it would be between us: we are too complicated. Or are we just too stupid? We actually never tried. Well, we tried intermittently. When I wanted a relationship you escaped, and after your return from Mayfield I was the one who ran to hide behind the story of their history together. When I hired Lucas a month after you were admitted to Mayfield, I did not want to have any kind of personal relationship with him. We somehow became friends. At least that's how it started out, until I saw how he behaved with Rachel. He played with her and made her laugh. When I saw this, I decided it was time to make a change in my life. I could not run after you for the rest of my life. And events have proceeded this far - he is promising me love and giving me the ring. Now it's my turn to give him his.

I remain silent. My eyes are fixed on him, but my thoughts are of you. After repeating the traditional lines, I take the ring from the table. I look at it; I'm going to put this ring on my husband's finger. But my hands tremble and the ring falls to the ground. I reach down to pick it up. I look at the man in front of me and tell him everything. "I can't stand this, I can't do it." Yes, my irrational side has taken over. Now I'm running down the aisle toward the door which, less than a half hour before, I had walked through. I close it behind me. I take off my shoes and start running toward the car where the driver has been waiting for the newlyweds. He sees me coming and stops.

"Madam ..."  
"Please take me away from here."

The driver helps me into the car.

"Where would you like to go?"  
"Princeton Plainsboro."  
"The hospital?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you okay, ma'am?"  
"No."

The driver remains tactfully silent all the way to the hospital, leaving me time to think.

I have just run away from my wedding, escaping in a luxury car with a driver in his sixties, headed to the only place where I feel at home, where I can vent, where I used to see you every day.

We arrive at my hospital and I behold a sight that stops me short - Dr Nolan is exiting my office and looking at me with surprise.

"Dr. Nolan, what are you doing here?"  
"Greg will explain it to you."

At that very moment you come out of my office with a picture in your hand.

We stare at each other for a while as Nolan walks toward the exit.

We approach, continuing to stare into each other's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at a wedding?"  
"Yeah, but I think I made a little mistake at the ceremony."

And then you're looking at me in my white wedding dress.

"So are you married?"  
"If getting married involves dropping the ring, running away in your heels and escaping then, yes, I'm married. Otherwise, no, I'm not"  
"You know, you spend too much time with me. At least I wasn't the one to scream that I didn't want the wedding to be celebrated."  
"House, we should try.."  
"Cuddy you have ..."  
"I have just escaped from my wedding, because I did nothing but think of you, of us. I was walking toward the altar and I was thinking of you. I was looking at him and thinking of you. And when he swore his vows to me I realized I love you. The ring dropped from my hand not because I was shaking, not because of nerves, but due to grief. I was going to make your life hell and mine too."  
"No. I'm the one who was going to make your life a living hell and mine too"  
"House ..."

Now you're embracing me as strong as you can. I swear I've never felt this way. You've never hugged me so. I would kiss you and say that everything is going to be alright now, but you don't let me move from your arms.

_You believed __yourself to be my hell so you decided to go, leaving my life. You wanted me to have the perfect life, my own private piece paradise. But you didn't know that my life without you means hell to me._


	6. Epilogue

So, this is the end of the story. I'm glad you peeps liked it. Thanks for your support:)

A big hug and a big thank you go to my beta-reader Sam! wuw yaaaa!

Let me know what you think about this fic... thanks again!

* * *

"**Learning how to say Goodbye"**

**Epilogue: Almost a year later**

_Cuddy's POV_

Rachel walked into my office. "Mom! House stole all the candies!"  
"Rach, you know House ..."  
"But Mom! He stole all the candies!  
"Ok ..."

I pick up the phone and call your office.

"House ..."  
"House! Why on earth do you always have to steal candies from Rachel?"  
"Why do you always accuse me?"  
"Because usually you're the one who causes problems here!"  
"This time I behaved in a mature way and you give me ..."  
"Mature way? You have stolen candies from a 3-year-old!"  
"She had already eaten too many. If I hadn't taken them she would have made herself sick!"

You seem sincere. I put a hand on the receiver and I speak to Rachel.

"Honey, is it true that you had already eaten a lot of candies?"  
"No ..."  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
"Yes ..."

That said, my daughter went out shutting the door behind her.

"She's only 3 years old and has already learned to lie to her mother ..." I rue.  
"Like mother like daughter ..."  
"House!"  
"Sorry ..."  
"Go back to work ..."  
"Not to worry, I sent Thirteen to do my shift in the clinic ..."  
"House, you should be the one doing your shift ..."  
"But I also saved the teeth and stomach of your baby. Shouldn't I have a reward for that?"  
"We'll discuss this later..."  
"Ok, I'll be down in your office in 5 minutes. Be prepared!"  
"No Greg! We will talk at home ..."  
"But Mom!... "  
"No buts ..."  
"Ugh ..."  
"Go back to work, and by that I mean also the clinic!"  
"But..."  
"Now House"  
"Ok ..."  
"And ... House ... thanks!"  
"Mmmm ... you're welcome ..."

I turn my attention back to my work.

"Mom!" Rachel came back into my office, waving a strawberry lollipop in one hand and a crumpled $1 bill in the other.  
"Rachel, what is it now?"  
"I know something you don't know!"  
"Ok, wanna tell me about it?"  
"House said: do not tell anyone, not Mom or Uncle Jimmy!"  
"Oh, did he really say that?"  
"Yes, and he also gave me $1 for my candies he took!"  
"Honey, if it's something important you should tell Mom ..."  
"If I tell you, you won't tell anyone?"  
"Of course I won't tell anyone!"  
"Promise..."  
"Ok, I promise not to tell anyone your secret."  
"House told me he wants to surprise you ..."  
"Did he really tell you this?"  
"Yes! Well, I found it by myself."  
"Oh ... what's that?"  
"I found a box in his office ..."  
"What? Rachel I told you not to run around the hospital by yourself. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sorry ..."  
"So, what did you find?"  
"She found this ..."

At that moment you enter my office with a big blue box. Your eyes are fixed on me. Rachel, sitting on the couch with me, starts laughing. I stand up and walk towards you. You take my hand and pull me down to sit next to you on the couch.

"House, what is it?"  
"It's everything we've been through."  
"What?"  
"Everything that reminds me of our adventures."  
"Our adventures, huh?"  
"Yeah. Everything from our history together – from studying in Michigan, the infarction in my leg, all the way up to the Lucas idiot ..."  
"Lucas idiot?" Rachel looks at you smiling, and with her eyes looks back and forth between us.  
"Do you remember Lucas? Mommy's old friend?"  
"Yes ... the younger one..."  
" Hey, Are you calling me old?"  
"Yes, but you're better looking!"

I laugh like I've never done before. My daughter likes to joke around with you!

"She's starting to talk like you Cuddy!"  
"Yeah ..."  
"Anyway, this is everything we've been through till today."  
"Today?"  
"Yes, today ..."  
"Why today?"  
"Because today it's been 24 years we've known each other."

I look at you in amazement. After all these years of pranks and practical jokes you are in my office on a day that could be normal for anyone but us. We are celebrating 24 years together. It's been a strange relationship made of ups and downs. There have been days when we loved each other and days when we can't stand each other, days when you mean everything to me and days when I wanted to cut off your head, days when I wanted to take the first step and days when I wished you had. We are unable to have a normal relationship, because are not just **any** people. We are Lisa and Greg. We've known each other for an age. I've loved you for a lifetime.


End file.
